Universes
Over many year, Ultra Paradox had many universes. Because many of them happened long ago, I don't remember a lot of things. I know a small amount of things and I'll work with it. Universe One technically speaking the first Ultra-Paradox Universe wasn't Ultra-Paradox. It was actually Vocaloid. When me and my brother first started to roleplay, we would play with our Sonic Characters in the Sonic universe. I wanted to do something different and play Vocaloid. At the time, my brother didn't care. He didn't exactly know what Vocaloid was. I just knew that they where singing anime characters that I made fun songs. I could barely remember what the names of the vocaloids were. I only remembered Miku. We had no choice but to rename the rest. Gakupo became Tamaki (which later changed to Takumi due to confusion), Kaito became Mako (which was later realized to be the greatest anime character's name), Luka became Sakura (because pink hair),and Meiko became Haruhi. Their deigns remained the same. They all went to a regular high school, while being international pop-stars. We would have them sing whatever song that popped up on the radio. Other than that, Uni One is unimportant. Universe Two This universe was created because we got tired of Vocaloid. We wanted to go our own thing. The character designs were sort of abandoned. We didn't care what they looked like, so we didn't think about it. Our personal characters were the only ones we knew the look of. Magic is finally brought into play. The world out side of the school is still very irrelevant. The high school was turned into two separate schools divided by gender. Three new characters were introduced. Mr. Thomson (boring, unmotivated, depressing teacher), Kimi (which is actually another vocaloid character named Teto), and Ren (none vocaloid character who is Neon's first brother). Because we didn't know what it meant to be over powered, We went mad with power and had our characters fight. That fight destroyed their world. Universe Three We decided to try again, so we made a new universe. At this point of time, we know a little more about anime and plot. Outside world is STILL irrelevant The school is now three schools that are less about education. The three schools are lead by their own powerful student that is considered a king. Royal, Mako, and Haruhi anre Kings. Neon, Takumi, and Sakura were their Queens respectfully. Not actually Queens. That is just what they called second in command. I like to think of it a a Zelda thing. Mako is the king of courage, Haruhi is the king of wisdom (because of her Queen Sakura), and Royal is the king of power. There was a fight here and there, but in the end, the universe was scraped. We used this universe as a sort of base of what we want the next one to be. Universe Four This is technically Universe One in reference to action starting. This is the Universe One that is listed on the pages of characters who were there from the start. The universe on for the characters will be in reference to the universe that they were first introduced.